True Love Always Wins chapter2
by MMG143
Summary: sorry guys i couldn't upload another chapter but ita the samee story i promise. it was supposed to be the same story but with different chapters.


**What's up guys? Thank you so much to the people who reviewed, and I would be more than happy to tell you how it all happened, just look at the bottom of the page. The actual movie weekend starts here and so does the song fic. I hope you guys enjoy it. Disclaimer: I do not own Chloe King and if I did it wouldn't be cancelled.**

Chloe's POV

Well, it's Friday already. I quickly got dressed and then met Amy, Paul, and Jasmine at the coffee shop. We each got a different coffee and left for school. My first class was English so I quickly darted off before the bell even rang. When I got there, I sat down on my spot, and Ms. Stefanie told us that we are having a test. I already knew this but, I'm pretty sure that everyone else didn't. I mean we have a test every Friday. It's not that much of a surprise. "Ms. Stefanie are you being legit" Mimi asks. Everyone turns around to her, including me. I have nothing against Mimi but sometimes I think she plays dumb for a reason.

_You say that I'm messing with your head, all cause I was making out with your friend. Love hurts whether it's right or wrong, I can't stop cause I'm having too much fun. You're on your knees begging please stay with me, but honestly I just need to be a little crazzzy._

Well the rest of the day went in a blur. Mimi kept making stupid remarks, Amy kept telling me to talk to Alek, and Paul kept asking me questions about the Mai. Jasmine was the only one who didn't really bother me with anything. I didn't have work today. Since Jazz, Amy, and Paul had nowhere to go I took them with me. I asked jasmine if Alek had brought his own ride with him."No, I don't think so, should I go ask "Asked Jasmine. "Please do. I don't want him to go home alone, that would seem mean, " I told her. She quickly rushed to find Alek, and came back with him in her strong grip. "Thanks guys, really" he told us.

_All my life I've been good but now, ohhhhhh, I'm thinking what the hell. All I want is to mess around, and ohhhhh don't really care about. If you love me, if you hate me, you can't save me baby baby. All my life I've been good but now ohhhhh what the hell._

"It was Chloe's idea "Amy added. "So where are we going" Jasmine and Alek asked at the same time. "well, I don't think we have anywhere else to go rather than home" I replied. When we arrived there, I explained to them how a movie weekend went. I told them that after every movie we would have to play truth or dare for 20 minutes. They all seemed to agree except Alek who said "under one condition". Of course we all listened to him not knowing what to expect, but when he did say it we all weren't really surprised. "we have to play the unrated version" Alek continued. We all said yes, because we thought that it was a good idea. "we will order pizza halfway through the movie. Uh and Chloe did you pick a movie" asked jasmine. "Uh huh, I picked I movie I've been dying to watch, but boys, I apologize in advance, you won't like it" I rambled on. So I stuck the movie in and while the commercials everyone found a place to sit. Paul and a my on the loveseat jasmine on the massage chair and of course one huge couch for Alek and I. I wonder if they did this on purpose. Anyway I was on the far right corner and he was on the left. When the name of the movie came up Paul and Alek groaned, obviously because they were already annoyed. As the movie started Amy and I squealed. We were watching breaking dawn. I already watched the other twilight movies and even read the books, but I was pretty excited about watching this.

_ So what if I go out on a million dates? You never call or listen to me anyway. I rather rage, than sit around and wait all day. Don't get me wrong I just need some time to play. You're on your knees begging please, stay with me. But honestly, I just need to be a little crazzzy._

When the movie was half finished, jasmine called the pizza place. She ordered 3 pizza pies , 4 orders of mozzarella sticks, and 2 orders of garlic knots. "Why would you order 4 orders of mozzarella sticks" we all asked her. Her reply was quite simple "because there are 3 sticks in one order." We all responded saying oh. When the pizza arrived, the movie was three fourths done. It was only 9:46. Not one person yawned yet. When the movie ended and half of the food was devoured, we sat around in a circle and got ready to play truth or dare.

_All my life I've been good but now, ohhhhhh, I'm thinking what the hell. All I want is to mess around, and ohhhhh don't really care about. If you love me, if you hate me, you can't save me baby baby. All my life I've been good but now ohhhhh what the hell._

Since I chose the movie, I got to ask truth or dare. I chose to ask Paul. Of course him always being safe, he chose truth. "Would you choose your comic books over Amy" I asked evilly. "Are you seriously thinking, Paul" Amy asked. "Umm I would choose Amy" he said stuttering and looking all nervous. Paul asked jasmine "truth or dare." Jasmine being the risk taker chose dare. We all sat expectantly for Paul to tell us the dare. "Umm I dare you to switch clothes with Amy" said Paul

_You say that I'm messing with your head, boy, I like messing in your bed. Yeah I am messing with your head, when I'm messing with you in bed. All my life I've been good but now, ohhhhhh, I'm thinking what the hell. All I want is to mess around, and ohhhhh don't really care about. All my life I've been good but now ohhhhh what the hell. All my life I've been good but now, ohhhhhh, I'm thinking what the hell. All I want is to mess around, and ohhhhh don't really care about. If you love me, if you hate me, you can't save me baby baby. All my life I've been good but now ohhhhh what the hell._

"Truth or dare Alek" asked jasmine. "Do you really have to ask Jasmine" Alek retorted. "I'll take that as a dare. Umm I dare you to sleep with Chloe today."

**Well what do you think? Okay so I will explain now. So when Chloe was at school her mom got a phone call from her boss saying that she will have to go to New York for approximately 2 years to help with the business and set it up in Manhattan. Meredith quickly told Chloe. Chloe, of course, was devastated. When she came up to Alek during the break he noticed that she was crying. Of course having the feelings that he has for her, he asked what was wrong. When she told him this he was also saddened but then when he told valentine she said that she could live with them in the extra room. When jasmine delivered the news, chloe was excited but also worried about what her mother would say. When she did tell her mom, she was surprised when she said okay. Meredith knew that it was best for her daughter to stay here with her friends. So that was the story.**


End file.
